


Only Fools Rush In

by howdoesonewrite



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, M/M, adorableness, enjoy?, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Connor serenading Oliver accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this so hard guys like damn I needed to write a really quick thing for it.

11:47 pm, the perfect time for Oliver to marathon the latest season of Grey’s Anatomy on Netflix. That is, until he hears a tap at the window. He assumes it’s just a bug and continues on watching Meredith cry over something for the umpteenth time. As Alex goes to comfort her, he hears another tap come from his window. He sighs and pauses the video.

He pushes himself up from his desk and walks to the curtains, but before he can open them he hears a song.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you,” a voice sings. Oliver stands still by the window. He can hear a guitar too if he pays close attention. “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin....”

He decides then to let this person sing the entire song. He grabs his blanket and sits down to listen to the voice. Oliver leans his head against the wall and moves his hand in the air to the time of the song.  

“I can’t help falling in love with you,” Oliver sings along as the song ends. He opens his eyes slowly to stiff darkness of his room. _That was unexpected._ He dusts his pants and is about to drag himself back to his desk when he hears the voice again.

“Pax, I know you’re there. Please, will you go to homecoming with me?” it says.

Oliver's reminded that this whole thing isn’t for him and his heart drops. _This is for someone else_ , he thinks. For a fleeting moment he thought someone might actually like him enough to do this, but alas, no one ever does. He sighs and opens the curtains to his room.

The boy standing there takes his breathe away. He has a strong build and chiseled features. His eyes are dark and he has a slight beard. Most beautifully, he’s smiling brightly. Oliver’s heart pounds rapidly as he opens the window.

“Pax lives next door,” he calls into the night air with a shaky voice. He sees the boys smile fade. “He’s out of town actually. Aunt had a baby or something.”

“I’m so sorry I bothered you. I had no idea he was out,” the boy calls. He rubs the back of his neck with his right hand and shrugs. “I guess I’ll be going.”

“If it helps, he would’ve said yes to you,” Oliver says. He immediately regrets it though as he’s never been one to say much.

“What was that?” the boy says.

“Nothing, it was nothing really,” Oliver replies.

“You sure?”

“I just said he would’ve said yes to you.”

The boy smirks, “How would you know?” Oliver shrugs, his cheeks are burning. “Would you go to homecoming with me?”

“I don’t even know your name,” Oliver says.

“It’s Connor. So will you go with me now?”

“Yeah okay, I will.”

“Good.”

“Good.”


End file.
